1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for providing information, and more specifically, to technology for providing information obtained by processing mass object sensing data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as Internet or web services move from provider-centered services to user-centered services, personalized services, various services and requirements for users are being actively reflected on. Also, recently, in addition to the Internet or web-based information provided previously, for providing SNSs, UCC, and personalized services, various objects and devices have been linked through the Internet or Web, and communicate and cooperate with each other without a user's intervention, and therefore new services or beneficial information may be generated and provided. Therefore, an amount of data to be processed is also expected to increase exponentially.
In most Internet portals in the pre-built Internet or web environment, techniques in which a large scale cluster is built to process mass data (for example, a video, stream data, and the like) called big data and distributed collection, processing, and managing, distributed parallel processing of mass data are performed are being studied. Generally, a methodology based on a MapReduce model of Google is used. The MapReduce model is a programming model of Google in which a large scale cluster is built at a low cost and distributed parallel computing of stored mass data may be supported.
Basically, MapReduce model-based distributed parallel processing systems for analyzing mass data generated in the Internet or web environment support only offline batch processing and analysis of mass data that is already collected and stored according to a predetermined period. Therefore, in the rapidly changing user-centered Internet or web environment, the MapReduce model-based distributed parallel processing systems have a difficulty in a data processing operation in which a real time search function that may cope with services, requirements, and changes quickly required by users or beneficial analysis information is extracted to use for rapid decision making, marketing, and the like.